


The Art of the Deal

by avintagekiss24, HeyBoy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2019, Minor Character(s), Multi, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Sex Worker Bucky Barnes, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Shower Sex, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avintagekiss24/pseuds/avintagekiss24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyBoy/pseuds/HeyBoy
Summary: Steve - Steve and Sam’s tenth anniversary is weeks away, but another trip to Paris isn’t exactly what Steve has in mind. While showing a prospective business associate a night on the town, Steve links eyes with a long haired stranger - a gets a brilliant idea.Bucky - Its a normal night at work for Bucky - free drinks, loud music, drunk, horny men. He’s twenty bucks into a lap dance when he spots a new, handsome face, sparking his interest immediately. They link eyes, and boy, is Bucky a sucker for blue eyes.Sam - Sam? Sam’s just along for the ride (if you catch his drift).
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab between HeyBoy and I for the Marvel Reverse Big Bang!! 
> 
> As soon as I saw the art she submitted, I had to have it! This was so fun to write! I hope you guys enjoy!

Bucky tucks his hair behind his ears as he smiles coyly down at the man between his legs. He rolls his body into him, holding onto the man’s shoulders before pulling his face into his abs. Bucky bites his bottom lip as hands and fingers creep up his sides and along his back as he sways his hips. He slows down as the dark haired man slips a twenty into his jockstrap and proceeds to shove his hands into Bucky’s unzipped pants.

Bucky slaps his hand away before wagging his finger back and forth, “No touchy,” He warns as a seductive smile tugs at the corners of his mouth, “Not for twenty bucks anyway.”

The man grunts in return, although still happy and content with Bucky gyrating on top of him. Bucky scans the crowd as he climbs onto the man’s lap, his knees pressing into the couch. He spots a square-chinned blonde in the corner that immediately piques his interest. He’s leaned into another man, their conversation looking serious against the loud music. A bottle of Johnny Walker sits on the tall, round table in front of them, two tumblers half full next to it. Bucky can eye a Tom Ford suit and Christian Louboutins from a mile away. 

This guy means business. 

He keeps his eyes on the blonde stranger as more money is shoved into his jockstrap as he moves to the beat of a cliche 80s rock song. The blonde laughs as his eyes move around the main stage. He’s gorgeous, Bucky’s decided. Blue eyes, strong chin, broad shoulders, long legs, rich - Bucky’s favorite concoction of trouble. 

He glances down at the man below him and pries his wandering hands out of his pants a second time, “Do it again, and I’m leaving,” He says sternly, also giving himself a quick out, “I mean it.”

“Oh, come on baby, don’t be like that.”

The man reaches in and squeezes his package again. Bucky pushes away from him, swinging his leg over him as he stands and motions for the security guard to take care of his light weight. He steps aside as Big Tony sweeps in, not even waiting to hear a side of the story and stands the handsy man up on his feet. Bucky wiggles his fingers at the now angry man as Big Tony pulls him off, and returns his gaze back to the leggy blonde. 

His breath hitches in his throat. 

He finds a pair of piercing blue eyes on him. Bucky drops his eyes quickly, suddenly and weirdly nervous under his glare. He clears his throat, regaining his composure, and starts to move forward. He pulls his hair into a sloppy bun as he keeps his eyes on the stranger, a smirk creeping onto his face. 

The blonde’s counterpart is now face deep into the Black Panther’s abs, his hands full of ass, completely unaware of Bucky approaching. 

The blonde’s smile widens as Bucky stops in front of him, their knees touching as he tilts his head to the side, “Hi.”

“Hi.”

Bucky points toward the Johnny Walker and grabs the small, square shaped tumbler, “May I?”

“Please.”

Bucky keeps the light smile on his face as he pours himself a stout glass, throwing his head back and swallowing it all in one fell swoop. The blonde’s blue eyes crinkle at the corners as he smiles harder, his eyes dropping down the length of Bucky’s toned body. 

Bucky slides into his lap, biting his bottom lip as he throws his arm around the man’s neck. He  _ smells  _ expensive. Another box ticked, “I’m Bucky.” He whispers, leaning into the man’s ear as The Weeknd’s Worth It slides into rotation. 

“Steve,” Blondie answers simply, “Steve Rogers.”

Bucky rolls his hips into Steve’s crotch before leaning back and tilting his head and sinking his teeth into his bottom lip again. He moves slowly with the beat of the music, swaying his hips back and forth before rolling his body into Steve’s. He takes in a sharp breath as he presses his body into Steve’s sturdy one. He flattens his palms to Steve’s chest and rakes them down to his stomach, happy to find a full set of abs underneath his crisp white collared shirt. 

Steve leans back into the plush seat, plucking out a handful of cash from his jacket pocket. Bucky’s eyes grow wide as Steve holds up a brand new hundred dollar bill between his index and middle finger, wiggling it quickly before another smile covers his lips. Bucky leans up on his knees and grabs Steve’s hands, placing them flat on his chest. He pushes Steve’s large hands down his sculpted chest and abs while pulsing his hips all the while, pushing his dick into Steve’s stomach. 

He pushes Steve’s hands into his still open pants, letting them circle around his hips to palm his ass. He hears Steve inhale sharply. Bucky’s smile broadens as he looks down at Steve, wiggling his eyebrows to make him chuckle.

“Very nice.” Steve says softly, slipping the fresh, green bill into his jockstrap. 

Bucky keeps a tight grip on Steve’s shoulders as his hips grind and sway as The Weeknd continues to croon. He lets Steve’s hands wander, his fingers pushing up his back, gripping his flesh lightly as his muscles flex. Steve flattens his hands on Bucky’s back, a thin, slightly cool strip of metal pushing into his skin. Bucky grabs his hand and brings it to his face to eye the gold band around his ring finger. 

He throws his eyes toward the other man in the booth before leaning into Steve’s ear, “That’s your husband?”

“Oh God, no,” Steve laughs heartily, tickling Bucky’s chest with a fifty dollar bill, “I’m trying to close a deal here.”

“Oh,” Bucky coos, grinding his hips into Steve’s again, “Hubby doesn’t know you're here.”

Steve shakes his head from side to side, tutting, “Oh, my husband knows exactly where I’m at. His  _ wife _ on the other hand…”

Bucky rolls his hips into Steve’s again, “Either way, I won’t tell if you don’t, baby.” Bucky whispers, lowering his mouth over Steve’s ring finger. 

Steve arches his eyebrows, staring back at Bucky as he sucks his finger from his ring to the tip. Steve leans forward, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist and pulling him even closer, “You are just perfect, aren’t you?” He whispers, his brilliant blues bouncing between Bucky’s.

Bucky shrugs, a coy look in his eye, “I try Stevie.”

Steve chuckles again and falls back into the booth, his head resting on the back. He stares at Bucky, a dreamy look on his face as the wheels in his head turn, “Will you do me a favor?” He asks after a minute or two. 

“Depends, baby.”

He reaches into his jacket pocket again, pulling out another hundred dollar bill, “How about now? More inclined?”

Bucky smiles widely, jutting his hip toward him and dipping his eyes to Steve’s fingers as they push the folded bill into his jockstrap, “Thank you. What’s the favor, Stevie?”

Steve digs into his jacket pocket again and pulls out a thin, white business card, holding it between his index and middle finger, “Will you call me tomorrow? Around 11?”

“Mmmm,” Bucky hums, sending his eyes off to the side as he pretends to think it over.

“I think I may have a deal for you.”

Bucky laughs lightly as he locks eyes with Steve again, “You’re full of deals tonight, aren’t you?”

“That’s my job, darling.” Steve smirks, “So?”

He wiggles the card, smiling all the while as Bucky plucks it from his fingers, “Steven G. Rogers,” he reads aloud, “Senior Chief Officer of Acquisitions. Sounds fancy.” 

A loud crash sounds beside them, causing them both to snap their heads toward the commotion, “Shit,” Steve grumbles, reaching for his drunk client. 

Steve stands, picking the man up off the floor as he mumbles and laughs incoherently. Big Tony rushes over, but Bucky stops him, throwing the drunk man’s arm over his shoulder, “We’re good Tony. I’m just gonna help them outside.”

Steve and Bucky push their way to the door and out into the cool Atlanta night, sandwiching the third cohort between them. Steve hands over his ticket to the valet, and within minutes a brand new, black Ferrari is pulled up in front of them. They hustle the nearly passed out man into the passenger side, Steve slamming the door before he turns to lean against it.

“Are you gonna call me?” He smiles, crossing his arms over his chest.

Bucky smiles hard, tossing his eyes to his left, “I don’t know man. I don’t want your hubby showing up at my apartment in the middle of the night to beat my ass.”

“Something tells me that’s happened to you before.” Steve laughs.

Bucky sucks his teeth playfully and shrugs, “I ran track in high school.”

“So did my husband.”

Bucky’s mouth drops open, his eyes widen as Steve’s laughter fills the parking lot. Bucky eyes him as he moves around the front of the ridiculously expensive car, and throws open the drivers door. The engine purrs to life seconds later and the passengers window rolls down, inviting Bucky to bend down.

“Please call me tomorrow. No funny stuff, I promise.”

Bucky laughs before pushing a breath through his nose, “What do you want from me, man?”

Steve winks, digging into his pocket and handing another handful of cash toward him, “Half for you, half to  _ Mr. Panther _ ,” Steve quips, “As an apology for my friend here.” Bucky pockets the money and steps away from the car as Steve throws is into first gear. 

“Call me!” Steve shouts as he pulls away from the curb.

Bucky smirks as his eyes follow the car out of the parking lot, the tires screeching as he turns onto Peachtree Avenue and roars out of sight. Bucky turns his attention to the crisp one hundred dollars bills in his hand, counting them as he heads back inside. 

He heads straight for the dressing room, tossing three green bills at his friends’ station, “An apology.”

T’Challa’s eyes widen as he grabs the money, “That’s one hell of an apology. Thanks bud.”

Bucky nods absentmindedly, pulling out the thin business card and turning it between his fingers. He glances at his reflection in the mirror, tapping it lightly against his index finger while he contemplates what exactly Steve could have in mind for him. He rolls his eyes and laughs at himself before he stands and shoves the card back into his pants. Who is he trying to kid? He knows he’s gonna call - even if he ends up having to dodge another angry husband.

\----

“Thank you for calling Carter & Fury, this is Miranda. How may I direct your call?”

Bucky clears his throat nervously as he glances around the small coffee shop, “Um, hi. I’m trying to reach Steve.”

“Who may I ask is calling?”

“Umm, Bucky.”

“Bucky?” She asks with a hint of suspicion in her voice. 

Bucky nods as if she can see him, “Yeah, we uh, he gave me his card, asked me to give him a call.”

“Regarding?”

“Uh,” Bucky laughs nervously, “You know what, nevermind. He probably doesn’t even - sorry.”

A muffled voice sounds in the background of the phone, followed by a hushed conversation. Bucky squints as he hears his name faintly in the background, “I’ll put you through to Mr. Rogers.”

“I- wow, ok,” Bucky says more to himself than to Miranda as the phone rings twice more before clicking.

“You called.”

Bucky can’t help but smile as the familiar deep voice fills his ears, “What can I say? I like a little danger.”

Steve laughs, “How did I already know that about you?” He sounds like he's smiling, “So, my schedule is suddenly clear for lunch. You wanna meet at my office so we can talk?”

“So, you made me call you just for you to tell me you want to see me again?” Bucky teases, spinning his coffee cup slowly, “A private dance will cost ya, mister.”

“Hey, I promised no funny stuff, didn’t I? I mean it, I honestly have a proposal for you. I’ve worked out the details already, I just need you to agree.” Steve waits a few seconds as silence greets him on the other end, “Come on, you’re really going to pass up a free lunch? I have Sushi on the way.”

“Damn it,” Bucky mutters as another smile creeps onto his face, “You’re rich, you’re hot, and you have good taste in food? Too good to be true, my man. You’re probably a serial killer.”

“Ah, well,” Steve starts, “You’ll just have to find that out for yourself. This is your cell, yes?”

“Yeah, why?”

Steve goes quiet for a second or two. Bucky’s about to ask if he’s still there when his phone buzzes in his hand with an incoming text. He pulls the phone from his face and smiles as the address to Steve’s building flashes across his screen.

“I’ll see you in a half hour Bucky.”

The line goes dead. 

Bucky pulls his phone from his face and stares at the black screen in disbelief. He never lets men boss him around like this. He’s usually the one on the other end of the phone, bribing some horny, gullible sap to his apartment for a mid morning romp. He’s certainly not used to the role reversal, but he likes it. The allure. The secrecy of it all. It’s the daredevil in him. He stands and tosses his untouched blueberry muffin in the trash before heading back out in the bright Atlanta day. Mustn't be late. 

Exactly thirty minutes later, Bucky steps off the elevator into an elaborate, spacious lobby. Carter & Fury is scrawled across the back wall in big, gold letters, three immaculate receptionists perched at the computers below it. Bucky moves towards the brunette, and flashes a quick, “Hi, I’m here to meet Steve.”

She runs her finger down what Bucky assumes is Steve's appointment book before standing from her chair, “Right this way Bucky.”

Steve is on his feet, pacing behind his desk, arms crossed over his chest as he listens intently to the voice over his speaker phone. A soft knock rings through the office, pulling Steve’s attention from his call to the door. Miranda holds the door as Bucky steps in, his hands shoved in the pockets of his leather jacket. Steve smiles quickly and waves him further in before turning his attention back to his call.

“Tom, listen to me. We’re 80% done with this acquisition, it’s too late to back out now, alright? Lawyers will have to get involved, and you’ll just end up throwing millions down the drain for no good reason. You don’t want to do that, do you?” Steve glances up at Bucky again, motioning him toward the chair sitting in front of his desk as the stressed man on the phone begins to apologize, “It’s not a problem Bruce, ok? Listen, my lunch meeting is here, I have to run. I’ll give you a call a little later this afternoon, okay? Alright, just relax. Talk to you soon.”

Steve takes a breath before tilting his head and looking Bucky over, his eyebrow hitched toward the ceiling, “It’s ninety degrees out and you’re in a leather jacket?”

Bucky shrugs, pushing his sunglasses to the top of his head, “I’m a slave for fashion.”

“God,” Steve laughs again as he sits behind his desk, extending his hand for Bucky to do the same, “Sam is going to  _ love _ you.” 

A quick knock comes from the door before the brunette pushes back into the room, her hands full of food. Steve stands to help her as Bucky reaches for a stray rubber band, pulling his hair into another sloppy bun. Bucky leans forward as the gourmet sushi is laid out on Steve’s desk before him. He takes a deep breath and gives a toothy smile as Steve pours two cups of sparkling water. 

They both eye Miranda as she moves back to the door and slips back out to the lobby. Steve brings his cup to his lips, glancing at Bucky over the rim as he reaches for a pair of chopsticks. A loose strand of hair falls into his face as he breaks the chopsticks apart. He absentmindedly tucks it behind his ear as he reaches for a piece of the California rolls, laying it on the small plate in front of him before dousing it in soy sauce. 

Steve sips on his water slowly as he watches Bucky discreetly. Everything about him is effortless. He’s overtly sexual, wearing his prowess on his sleeve but there’s just a hint of modesty and dare Steve say,  _ shyness _ , creeping just under the surface of him. Maybe he’s just nervous, a little out of his league around Steve, but it all works well together. He’s not exactly sure if Bucky knows what he’s doing, but if he does - it makes him all the more dangerous.

Bucky glances up and finds Steve’s intrigued eyes on him. He smiles slowly, and pops a piece of sashimi in his mouth before leaning back in his seat, “Hi.”

Steve chuckles, sitting his glass down gingerly on his desk, “Hey there.”

“So,” Bucky starts, glancing around the spacious office, “I called you,  _ like you asked _ , I then showed up here,  _ like you asked _ , and the only thing you’ve given me is a mysterious quip about somebody named Sam loving me. Looks like I’m the only one holding up my end, here.”

“Straight to the point, I like that.” Steve nods, “First things first, what’s your real name?”

Bucky flicks his eyes back toward Steve, smirking again, “Bucky.”

Steve tilts his head as a skeptical look fills his eyes, “Come on. We’re going to have to trust each other here.”

“I mean it,” Bucky laughs, “It’s James Buchanan Barnes, but, not even my mom calls me James.”

“Wow, my apologies.” Steve concedes, throwing up his hands, “Bucky is just so oddly erotic,” He chuckles, “I was sure it was a stage name.”

“Erotic, huh?” Bucky flashes another grin before leaning up to rest his elbows on the desk, “You think I’m erotic?” He bites his bottom lip, adding yet another layer of sexual tension in the room. 

Steve smirks, crossing his arms over his chest as he eyes the mischievous Bucky, “You know I do.” He answers softly.

Silence drops over the room as both men keep their gaze on one another. Steve tips his head towards the small frame in the corner of his desk, “That’s my husband, Sam.”

Bucky grabs for the frame, lifting it to his eyes as he falls back into the chair, “Wow,” He starts as his eyes bounce over the brown-skinned man, Sam’s warm smile making him smile, “He’s gorgeous.”

“Isn't he? That was five years ago, I surprised him with a trip to Paris on our fifth wedding anniversary.”

Bucky can’t take his eyes off of him. He’s tall, just as tall as Steve, and lean, but you can tell he takes great care of himself. His arms and chest are thick, his shoulders broad as he leans into Steve. His eyes are dark and deep, full of warmth and happiness as he stares back at Bucky. Even through a picture, Bucky can tell Sam is a good man.

Bucky swallows, his head dipping slightly as a tinge of sadness washes through him. He’d thought he had found that once, happiness. For a split second, whenever his phone rings, he still thinks it’s Rhodey. He takes a quick breath and shakes his head, shaking the memories of his life in New York away before he plasters another smile on his face and sets the picture down.

“That a great story, but uh, I’m failing to see what it has to do with me.”

“Next Thursday is our tenth wedding anniversary and I was thinking, instead of another trip around the world, we could um,” He squints slightly, trying to find the right words, “Explore our  _ bedroom,  _ if you catch my drift.”

Bucky’s lips part, his eyes widening as he starts to piece together what exactly Steve wants from him, “What makes you think I do that kind of thing?” He asks after a moment, not wanting to give away that he totally  _ does  _ that kind of thing when the money is good and the boys are hot. 

Steve drops his eyes and licks his lips, wanting to tread easily, “I don’t mean to offend you.” He says softly. 

“I’m not offended,” Bucky answers simply, shrugging nonchalantly, “I just want to know what gave me away so easily.” He quips.

“God,” Steve laughs as he places his hand to his chest, “Don’t scare me like that. This is...  _ hard _ .”

Bucky leans forward again, a soft smile on his lips, “I know. I can tell you love each other a great deal.” He smiles widely, “This is a big step. I’m honored.”

“Thank you.” Steve returns a smile of his own, “So, I’m willing to  _ pay  _ you, whatever you want, if that’s how you handle this kind of stuff. I mean, you do get paid, right?”

Bucky nods, “I do.”

“So, you’ve obviously done this before?” Steve laughs nervously.

“Only when it’s worth it.” Bucky chuckles, tucking more loose hairs behind his ear, “I work for an escort service sometimes, but I usually just, freelance my services.” He watches Steve as he drops his eyes from his, his jaw tightening slightly, “I’m totally clean, I can email you all my test results if that’ll make you feel better.”

Steve nods slowly, “It would, thank you.”

“Not a problem.” Bucky reassures softly, “Listen, don’t be nervous. It’s kinda weird, I know, but you couldn’t have picked a better slut for your first threesome.”

Steve chortles, shaking his head as Bucky flashes another brilliant smile before going into his spiel, “Ok, so money-wise, you obviously know it’s straight cash, right?”

“I figured as much.”

“You want me for just a couple hours? The whole night?”

“Um,” Steve rubs the back of his neck, “The whole night? Sam and I have thought about this for a long time, so we might, uh, not be able to get enough.”

“Oooh,” Bucky coos, wiggling his eyebrows, “I can definitely handle that. Do you want me to focus on him or both of you?”

“Both of us.

“Top? Bottom?” Bucky asks, his eyebrows raised, “I’m vers, myself.”

“Umm” Steve chuckles again. He can’t lie, it’s a huge turn on seeing Bucky take control like this. Steve is usually the one closing all the deals around here, but Bucky will be getting all the commission on this one, “I usually top, but Sam is also vers.”

“Control freak,” Bucky winks playfully, “I got it. You guys into any freaky stuff? Whips? Chains? Toys? Biting costs extra.”

“For who?” Steve asks, completely amused, “The biter or the bite-ee?”

Bucky appreciates Steve’s playful sense of humor, “The bite-ee of course, which I'm hoping is  _ me _ .”

Steve laughs again, dropping his head quickly before glancing back up at the confident Bucky Barnes, “I hit the jackpot with you, didn’t I?”

“Indeed you did, Stevie. So? What are you guys into?” Steve smiles again, his eyes nervous, “It’s okay,” Bucky laughs, “What did you tell me when I walked in here? We’re going to have to trust each other, right?”

“You’re right. Um, I like it a little rough. I like to bite, I like to choke.”

“Lovely,” The word leaves Bucky’s lips softer and  _ fuller  _ than he honestly intended, “And Sam?”

“He’s about the same. He’s a little more into bondage. Have you heard of shibari?”

Bucky quirks his eyebrow, his chest drawing tight as he tries to hide the excitement bubbling within him. If he wasn’t completely sold on this before, he  _ certainly  _ is now, “Of course. I’m down for that.”

“Well, he likes to be the one that's tied, but I can certainly get some more rope.”

God, Bucky loves him a couple of freaks, “I’ll take it easy on ya cuz I like you,” He starts, “Three thousand buys you all night and whatever you guys wanna do to me. Deal?”

Bucky holds out his hand, wiggling his fingers as he waits for Steve. Steve grabs his hand, shaking it lightly as another smile spreads on his lips, “Deal. I have dinner reservations at Dominics at six, and then we’re meeting some friends for drinks. We’ll probably be home around ten thirty, eleven o’clock maybe. I’ll text you the details.”

“Sounds good.”

Steve taps his lips with his index finger, trying but failing to wipe the smile from his face. Thursday can’t come fast enough, “Wonderful. Now, finish your lunch, hm?”

“Are you always this bossy?” Bucky asks coyly, squinting his eyes as he picks up another piece of sashimi.

“Yes.” Steve answers matter-of-factly.

Bucky smiles, “God, I like you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky slows as Siri announces through the speakers that he’s reached his destination. He leans up in his seat, his eyes gazing up at the tall apartment building. He turns into the complex as he thumbs through his text message with Steve, following each instruction to a T. His eyes bounce around as he finds the parking garage, creeping through it slowly until he finds stall 614.

He parks next to Sam’s cherry red Dodge Challenger as explained in Steve’s text and kills his engine before grabbing his bag. Phone in hand, he moves through the empty garage and to the elevator, pressing the round, illuminated 8. The elevator comes to a stop seconds later, a sing ding ringing through the air as the doors slide open. 

Bucky steps into the quiet hallway and pushes past door after door until he comes to 810. He thumbs through his texts again, mumbling Steve’s instructions to himself as he goes through them again.

_ Open the Mezzo app I sent you, tap my apartment, type in 810, log in - wilsonrogers1979, access code 7479, hold phone up to the pad above the handle. _

The lock clicks within a fraction of a second of Bucky lifting his hand.  _ Fancy _ . He pushes through the threshold and into the dark apartment. He flips on the lights as he shuts the door behind him, his eyes widening as the apartment comes into view. It’s modern - crisp - just like Steve. Every little thing in its place, not a speck of dirt or dust in sight. 

Bucky pushes his sunglasses to the top of his head as he moves further inside. He walks through the living room and glances out on the city below him as he lets out a breath. Double fancy. Six, eleven-by-seventeen pictures hang over the breakfast table, arranged in two lines, three pictures each. Bucky squints as he gazes over them, capturing a glimpse into their personal lives. 

The first is a picture of Sam and Steve, the Eiffel Tower behind them. The next is the two of them again, this time with a small green eyed redhead between them. The third is a graduation picture, a young man holding his high school diploma in his hands as he smiles widely between Sam, Steve, and a slightly older woman, “Midtown School of Science and Technology,” Bucky mumbles, “Hmm.”

His phone buzzes in his hand, Steve’s name flashing across the screen.

_ Make it okay? _

Bucky smirks as he tucks his hair behind his ear and taps his response quickly.

_ Just got here. _

_ Good. I left you an envelope in the kitchen. Bedroom is the last door on the right… make yourself at home. I’ll text you on our way home.  _

_ Oh, and eat something please :) takeout menus are in the kitchen, first drawer on the left _

Bucky rolls his eyes playfully,  _ Ok, dad. _

_ I prefer Daddy… and thank you. Talk to you soon. _

Bucky chuckles as he shoves his phone into his back pocket and moves into the kitchen. A white envelope sits leans against a small bowl full of different fruits, his name scrawled across it. He thumbs through the crisp one hundred dollar bills and finds two twenty dollar bills in the back with a small, yellow sticky note pressed to them.  _ Dinner. _

He removes his dinner stipend, shoves the envelope in his back pocket, and pulls out the myriad of menus before traipsing into the living room and plopping down on the couch. Make himself at home he shall. 

\-----

Bucky steps out of the shower, rubbing his head with a towel as he moves to the large bathroom mirror. He flicks his eyes toward the digital clock on the wall as it flashes ten thirty seven pm. He checks his phone and finds several texts from random men but none from Steve. He tosses it back to the counter and looks himself over quickly. He brushes his teeth, spritzes some cologne down his chest and runs his fingers through his hair, tucking some of it behind his ear and tossing some from the left side to the right. 

He moves back into the bedroom and throws his belongings back into the bag that lays open on the bed. He slips into a pair of black boxer briefs and pads towards the small, red tufted couch tucked against the wall. He falls onto the couch, stretching out his long body and tucks his phone within the natural curve of his side,  awaiting a text  from Steve. 

_ Leaving now, we ended up getting drinks closer to home, should be there in ten unless you need me to stall…. _

Bucky smirks as his eyes slide along the screen,  _ Nope. I’m ready… daddy. _

_ Quick learner, I like that. Eight minutes.  _

Bucky turns off the television and takes a deep breath, closing his eyes as he grabs the armrest behind him. He draws his leg up, bending it at the knee and sways it slowly back and forth as he starts to envision all of the things that are about to be done to him. He shifts slightly, sliding his hand down his body to cup his dick as most of his blood flow begins to reroute. 

He flicks his eyes toward the bedroom door as he suddenly hears two voices, one laughing as the other recounts a story. Bucky tosses his hand back over his head to grip the armrest beneath it and continues swinging his leg seductively back and forth, his heart leaping into his throat with anticipation. Heavy footsteps tread down the hallway, growing louder and louder as they approach the door. Bucky keeps his eyes forward as he sinks his teeth into his bottom lip. 

Sam is the first one to come into view as he pushes through the bedroom door. He stops in his tracks as he lands his eyes on Bucky, inhaling sharply as he jumps. Bucky smiles slowly and he rolls his head to the side and drags his eyes down Sam’s defined body 

“Who are - What is going on?” Sam starts, turning slightly before Steve envelopes him from behind. 

“Happy anniversary baby.” Steve coos in Sam’s ear, swaying them back and forth slowly as he rests his palm on Sam’s chest. 

“I don’t get it,” Sam smiles nervously, his dark eyes wide as they shift between Bucky and the side of Steve’s face, “Who is that?”

“This is Bucky. Bucky, this is my baby boy Sam.”

“Hi Sam,” Bucky acknowledges softly, wiggling his fingers toward them.

“Hi,” Sam laughs lightly, “Babe, I don’t - “

“He’s all for us,” Steve whispers as he drops kisses along the side of Sam’s face, “Just like we talked about, remember?”

Sam’s mouth goes slack as he stares back at Steve. His mind races, trying to piece it all together as old conversations replay in his brain. He blinks back to the almost naked man sprawled out on his couch, thinking maybe he’s dreaming. Those were just crazy fantasizes. He blinks again, still finding the incredibly handsome, bare-chested brunette man on his couch. 

Bucky smiles again as he watches Sam look him over. He takes a deep breath and expels it slowly as he shifts again, pushing his hips upward to help draw Sam’s attention toward the bulge in his boxers. He chuckles as Sam’s eyes dip immediately and his lips part at the sight of Bucky’s hard dick. Bucky  _ lives  _ for that look. 

Steve presses his lips to Sam’s neck softly, kissing a trail up to his ear before grabbing it between his teeth to pull on it lightly, “I did good, hm?” He whispers as he slides his eyes back toward Bucky, “He’s beautiful, isn’t he?”

Sam lets out a breath, “He’s gorgeous.”

Bucky slips his hand down to his crotch, his fingertips grazing over his cock, making it jump slightly before he squeezes himself. He lets his head roll to the side as another slow smile tugs at the corners of his lips. He bites his bottom lip as he drags his eyes back to Sam’s, and then Steve’s as he keeps his arms wrapped around his Sam.

Bucky holds out his hand toward them, wiggling his fingers, “Come ‘ere. I don’t bite.” He beckons softly. 

Steve blinks back to Sam, watching him cautiously while he keeps his hand flat in the middle of Sam’s chest - just to assure him that he’s  _ right  _ there. Bucky senses the uncertainty - the nerves - and sits up. He pushes away from the couch, keeping his eyes on Sam’s as he saunters towards the men. He stops just in front of Sam and grabs his hand, bringing it up to eye level before sinking his fingers between his. He brings the back of Sam’s hand to his lips and pecks it gently as he raises his eyes back up to his. 

Sam’s eyes are wide, his lips parted as he watches Bucky place their hands on his bare chest. He blinks rapidly as Bucky drags his hand slowly down his chiseled abs and through his dark happy trail. His fingers graze over the band of Bucky’s black boxer briefs before Bucky dips Sam’s hand lower. Sam inhales sharply as Bucky places his hand squarely on his bulge, guiding Sam to squeeze him gently. 

Bucky removes his hand from Sam’s, his eyes fluttering at the warmth of his palm against him as lust begins to swell in his chest. He slips his hands around Sam’s shoulders and neck, pulling him gently to close the distance between them as Steve moves out from behind him and heads toward the closet. Bucky cups Sam’s face in his hands as his eyes bounce back and forth between his dark, full eyes. He smiles quickly before he grabs Sam’s lips between his own, a moan vibrating through his chest as their lips smack lightly. 

Bucky reaches for Sam’s shirt, pulling it gently from underneath his black slacks and belt. He smiles again softly as his eyes reach Sam’s again, reassuring him. He starts at the bottom button of his dress shirt, popping them one by one, slowly and methodically until he’s reached the last one. 

“Is it okay if I touch you, Sam?” He asks softly, tilting his head.

Sam glances at Steve, who emerges from their walk-in closet, bundles of rope in his hands. He’s exchanged his Ferragamo suit for just a pair of grey sweatpants that hang low on his hips. His torso is bare, the past twenty years of working out everyday on full display. He tosses the multicolored rope to the bed and moves to Sam’s side, sliding his fingers between his husband's. 

He cups Sam’s face with his free hand, his eyes soft and warm as his thumb rubs gentle circles against his cheek, “It’s okay if you’re not ready yet. Just tell me.”

Steve drops his forehead to Sam’s, both of them closing their eyes. Bucky brings Sam’s hand back to his lips, kissing the backs of his fingers gently. Sam takes a breath as he opens his eyes slowly, finding Steve’s blues on him.

“You okay?” Steve asks.

Sam nods, turning his attention back to Bucky, “Touch me.”

Bucky wastes no time. He slides his hands underneath Sam’s open shirt and drags his fingers along his smooth skin. They skip over Sam’s abs and around his waist before moving up along his back. Bucky grips his flesh as his eyes explore his broad, sculpted chest. He leans in and drops a chaste kiss to Sam’s collar bone before he pushes his hands around his shoulders. He pushes the expensive shirt from him, letting it fall to the ground as Steve moves back toward the bed. 

Steve sits on the edge of the bed as he watches the scene before him. He readjusts his hips, pushing them upward as his rigid erection presses against the thick material of his sweats. He cups himself, squeezing gently as Bucky drops to his knees in front of Sam, his hands planted on Sam’s hips. 

Bucky tilts his head up toward Sam’s quickly before he focuses back on his designer belt. He undoes the buckle and pulls, sliding it from belt loop to belt loop until it finally comes free. He drops it without a second thought and reaches for Sam’s zipper, sliding it down quickly. He pops the small, black button and pulls on either side of his pants, working them down Sam’s waist and thighs until the material puddles at his feet. 

Sam lets his head lull backward, his face tilting toward the ceiling as his hands and fingers dig into Bucky’s hair. He hisses sharply, ripples of lust and electricity surges through his body as Bucky’s fingertips graze of his cock softly. He moans inwardly as Bucky’s fingernails scratch at his hips as he pushes them underneath the band of his boxer briefs. 

Bucky leans up on his knees to plant a kiss on Sam’s stomach as he tugs on his boxers, freeing the man completely. He lets his eyes close as he feels Steve’s fingers creep around his neck, his thumbs pushing into his skin to rub slow circles. Bucky releases a soft breath as he rolls his head, his hands holding Sam’s hips as Steve massages his neck and shoulders sensually. 

Bucky tilts his head back up toward Sam as he takes his length in his hand. He strokes him slowly, dragging his hand from the base of his shaft all the way to his tip. Bucky’s lips part, his breaths even and calm, as his large, blue eyes stare intently into Sam’s. He grabs Sam with his other hand as his pace increases slightly. He lips curl into a slow smile as Sam’s fingers tighten their grip on his hair and a moan rumbles through his chest. 

Bucky jumps slightly as Steve’s warm tongue slips behind his ear. His smile broadens as Steve’s deep chuckle sounds in his ear, just before his teeth grab his earlobe. He’s cocooned between Steve’s legs as he strokes Sam’s impressive cock. Warmth spreads throughout his body as Steve’s hands work his shoulders and back before crossing around his sides to his chest and stomach. 

Sam lets out another ragged breath as his head falls all the way back. He groans, his mouth falling open as Bucky’s hands twist and pull along his dick. He detangles his fingers from Bucky’s dark hair and reaches for Steve, cupping the side of his husband’s face as his long fingers dip into the edges of his blond hair. He feels a warm kiss press into his palm, followed by Steve’s hand curling around his. 

“Why don’t we move to the bed, hmm?”

Steve’s voice is warm and even;  _ soft _ . It’s deep, full of fervor and lust, sending a chill right down Bucky’s spine. 

Bucky slows his hands and stands at Steve’s command, still working Sam over. Bucky smiles warmly as Steve presses his torso to his back, the man's hands wrapping around his waist as his lips suck on his neck. He lets Steve’s fingers wander down to the band of his black underwear, his stomach tightening as they dip  _ just  _ into the patch of dark brown hair at his navel. 

Steve slips his hands into the sides of Bucky’s boxers and pushes them down, letting them pool at his feet. Steve eyes Sam as he moves around them and climbs onto the bed behind them. Steve plants a few kisses along Bucky’s jawline as he runs his fingers through the coarse hair at the base of his stomach. He grabs Bucky’s dick and inhales sharply as he strokes him quickly. 

“On the bed, hmm? Lay next to Sam.”

Bucky smirks as the dominance in Steve jumps out. He does as he’s told peeling away from the tall man to climb on the bed. He moves to the head board, resting his head against it as he reaches out and lays his hand on Sam’s thigh. He rubs circles into Sam’s skin as he begins to fondle himself, sweeping his palm over the tip of his cock before squeezing and pulling gently on his balls. 

Sam sits up on his knees, his hands behind his back, like a  _ good boy _ . Steve moves to the side of the bed, grabbing a bundle of rope before sliding behind him. He slides his hand down Sam’s spine before grabbing his wrists in his hand. He wraps the soft, dark green rope around Sam’s wrists, tying them tightly before leaning over Sam’s shoulder to check that he’s okay. He receives a quick head nod and continues wrapping the rope up his forearms and biceps, before crossing it over his chest and stomach. 

Bucky can’t keep his hands to himself as he watches Steve bind Sam’s limbs. He’s incredibly turned on watching the intimate act between the two lovers. He can feel the sensuality of it, the love and trust between the two and the extension of the trust toward him. He rolls onto his side as his fingers wrap around Sam’s cock once again, his pace quick as cum dribbles onto his fingers. 

His free hand slithers to Steve, pushing underneath his grey Nike sweats to finally  _ feel  _ him. He eyes Steve as he strokes his thickness. He doesn't flinch as Bucky caresses him, he just keeps his eyes on Sam as he intricately ties him up. So calm, so cool, so in control. So  _ Steve _ . Bucky starts to think that he would have done this for free. 

Bucky keeps his hands busy with both Sam and Steve’s cocks as Steve finishes the complex rope design. His hands and arms are tied behind his back, the deep green rope then crossing over his shoulders to his chest and stomach. The soft rope travels down Sam’s thighs, wrapped and knotted tightly around his flesh. He’s absolutely lovely like this. Angelic, almost. 

Sam’s head is tilted toward the ceiling again, his breath audible, soft moans and grunts slipping from his lips as he leans back into Steve. Steve drops his lips to Sam’s neck and shoulders, nipping and nibbling on his deep brown skin as he holds him to his chest. Steve sends his eyes to Bucky and beckons him closer with his index finger. He grabs Bucky’s lips passionately, moaning into his wet mouth as he massages his lips with his own. 

Steve pulls away slowly, dragging Bucky’s bottom lip with him. He smirks slightly as he lets it go before pecking Bucky’s lips again. He tugs at the hair band on Bucky’s wrist, pulling it off of his hand before motioning Bucky to turn slightly. He collects Bucky’s hair gently, using both hands to pull it into a low, sloppy ponytail before pulling it into a bun. Once he’s finished, Bucky turns back to face him, smiling as Steve traces his jawline with his finger. 

“How about Sam fucks you while I fuck Sam?”

Steve’s soft voice washes over him like a warm breeze. Bucky nods before crawling in front of the bound Sam. He throws his leg over Sam’s lap as he places his hands on his shoulders to steady himself. He kisses Sam again, moaning softly as he settles in his lap. Bucky likes the way the rope feels against his skin as he rocks his hips forward, letting the rope scrape against his skin. 

Steve finally shuffles out of his sweatpants, his dick pressing against Sam’s back as he reaches for the top drawer of his nightstand. He produces a small bottle of warming lube, squirting a bit into his palm before passing it off to an antsy Bucky. He takes himself in his hand, sliding the gel down his shaft before sliding his fingers between Sam’s ass. Steve holds onto the backs of Bucky’s thighs as he positions himself at Sam’s opening. Steve lets out a focused breath as he pushes into Sam, flattening his palm against his back as Sam takes his length. 

Bucky’s mouth falls open as he sits down slowly onto Sam. He wiggles his hips slowly, wanting to take every glorious inch of Sam as his fingers grip his shoulders. He rests his forehead to Sam’s, their lips brushing against each other’s as Bucky starts to lift himself up and then sits back down again. He rides Sam slowly, moaning and hissing as sparks ignite within his body. He reaches back to Steve, his fingers digging into his hair before gripping and pulling as Sam’s hips buck into his. 

Steve rests his forehead against Sam’s back, one hand on Sam’s hip, the other resting on Bucky’s thigh. He pushes his hips upward in Sam, a few grunts of his own mixing with both Bucky and Sam’s as they fuck. He fucks Sam’s ass slowly, his eyes watching his cock appear and then disappear within his lover. He slinks his hand up to Sam’s chest to tweak his nipple between his thumb and index finger, his chest tightening as Sam’s octave begins to rise. 

Sam slams his eyes shut as he inhales sharply before letting out a shaky, strained breath. Bucky’s forehead is still pressed to his, his warm fingers and palms holding Sam’s face as his lips glide over his. He grabs Bucky’s lips with his own, kissing him hard and sloppy, grunting into his mouth as his heart jumps into his throat from the constant, steady pressure from Steve’s cock. 

Bucky moans loudly as he pulls from Sam with a smack. He mumbles unintelligible words against Sam’s lips before kissing him hard and quick again, his hands still gripping Sam’s face, “God, you feel good baby.” Bucky mumbles as he rides him, his dick pressing and sliding along the rope tied around Sam’s stomach. 

“Mmm, so do you,” Sam mutters, nipping at Bucky’s jaw and chin. 

Cum spurts from Bucky’s slit, coating Sam’s damp skin and sliding along his muscles until caught by the green rope. Bucky’s stomach starts to tighten as sweat prickles on his forehead. His heart flutters as the electricity within him flashes faster and harder. The rope beneath his thighs causes a delicious friction, adding to the fullness that Sam’s cock brings. Sam’s warm breath on his face, his sweet grunts and groans, Steve’s fingers kneading his hip and upper thigh - pushes him higher and higher until he’s whimpering.

Steve’s hips quicken as he feels Sam shudder again and again. He recognizes Bucky’s moans as high and desperate, quick and choppy as his fingernails dig into Sam’s shoulders. He crashes down onto Sam with a singular purpose - and Steve is eager to make it all happen for both of his lovely boys as he knows they’re both close. 

He reaches around, taking Bucky firmly in his hand and starts a reckless pace. He pushes his hips harder and faster into Sam as he grunts, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. Their three voices all mix and mingle in the air, their moans dancing an intricate ballet together. 

Bucky is the first to fall. He grunts deep and loud as hot ribbons of his cum begins to spurt from his cock. He continues to ride Sam’s dick as Steve’s hands milks him, his muscles flexing and tightening as he throws his arms around Sam’s neck. 

Sam is next. Sandwiched between the love of his life and a mysterious, sensual stranger, he cums mere seconds after Bucky does. He slams his hips upward one last time as he fills Bucky’s ass with his warm, white, thick seed. The rope cuts into his skin as he strains against it, his stomach jumping with each spurt.

Steve? Steve is stubborn.  _ Typical  _ Dominant behavior. Bucky and Sam finally come to rest on top of him - Sam falling back slightly into Steve as Bucky rests his forehead in the crook of Sam’s shoulder. His arms are still slung around Sam’s neck, stretching back around Steve’s neck as well as his breaths are heavy and long. They’re both sated, resting their combined weight on Steve, their skin damp and sticky. 

Bucky is the first to move, tossing his head back and letting his mouth fall open as the slow spinning fan above pushes not nearly enough cool air onto their bodies. Sam peppers his neck and collarbone with kisses, causing a boyish giggle to erupt from behind Bucky’s lips.

“Good God, you guys are fun.” He mutters, his words slurred as he laughs lightly. 

Sam answers him with more kisses, moaning deeply as he presses his lips into the crook of Bucky’s neck. He sinks his teeth into his flesh, chuckling against Bucky’s skin as he jumps from his sudden love bite before wrapping his arms tightly around Sam again. 

“You okay back there?” Bucky asks, “He’s awfully quiet.”

Sam turns his head, trying to catch a glimpse of Steve before turning back toward Sam, “That’s because he didn’t cum.” He whispers loudly as he smiles, “He wants more, he’s just waiting to ask.”

A mischievous glint sparks in Bucky’s eye as that famous smirk returns to his lips, “Is that so? Well, he did say that the two of you are insatiable.” He whispers in Sam’s ear as his eyes bounce between Steve’s, “Should we help him out Sammy?” 

“I think you should,” Sam nods, “He’s the one with all the money.”

“Ha ha ha.” Steve pipes in as he gently pulls out of Sam’s body. He unties Sam’s hands and slides out from behind him.

Sam flexes his fingers as Bucky readjusts in his lap, smooshing the side of his face to Sam’s. Sam throws his arms around Bucky’s waist, holding him close as they turn their attention back to Steve, who stands at the foot of the bed. Sam watches as Steve beckons him forward with his finger and pats the edge of the bed, wanting him face down, ass up in front of him. Sam squints playfully back at him, not moving. 

When Steve scowls and cocks his head to the side, Bucky shifts his eyes to Sam, “Uh oh, I think we’re making him mad.”

Sam smiles, “Let’s try something different, babe.” He says, his voice and face calm and gentle. 

Steve takes a breath, “Like?”

“Maybe…” Sam draws out slowly, sliding his eyes back to Bucky, “Maybe you let Bucky fuck you while I fuck that mouth of yours.”

“Oooh,” Bucky coos, “Now that I like.”

Steve’s lips part as the words flow over him. Bucky climbs out of Sam’s lap and pads toward Steve as Sam crawls to the edge of the bed. He sits up on his knees, placing his hands on Steve’s chest as his dark eyes bounce between his. He kisses Steve slowly, passionately, pulling a low groan from the depths of Steve’s body. 

Bucky nuzzles into Steve’s back, resting the side of his face against his warm skin as he drags his fingertips up and down Steve’s forearms. 

Sam pulls away from Steve with a light smack, keeping his eyes steady with his. He inches back up the bed and lays on his back, flattening his feet on the mattress and bending his legs at the knees. He reaches for Steve, holding out his hand as he rolls his head to the side, blinking slowly. 

Steve doesn’t do this. He likes being in control, calling the shots, fucking Sam until he can’t think straight and walks funny for a few days. But he wants to please him, he  _ always  _ wants to please his boy - and this is what his lovely boy wants. He takes his hand, sinking his fingers between Sam’s and climbs onto the bed. He tucks his knees underneath his body and leans forward, dragging his free hand up Sam’s calf to his thigh. 

Bucky slides his hands down Steve’s rippled back, tracing his spine with his index finger. He smooths his hands around his waist, before grabbing the discarded bottle of lube as Steve plants kisses on the inside of Sam’s thighs. Bucky’s dick jumps at the sight, his hips anxious, his heart fluttering as he begins to stroke himself again, spreading the warm gel along his length. 

Steve sinks his mouth over Sam as he holds the base of his cock. His eyes flutter shut as a gasp from Sam fills the room. He drags his lips to the tip of his cock and swirls his pink tongue over Sam’s slit before swallowing him whole again. Steve groans loudly, the sound vibrating against Sam’s dick as Bucky pushes into him slowly. He squeezes his eyes shut tighter as a fullness overwhelms him. He bobs his head up and down, keeping his hand wrapped around Sam’s girth as he starts to buck his hips into Steve’s mouth. 

Bucky inhales sharply as he slides his hand along Steve’s back. His pace is steady and deep, lunging Steve forward with each buck of his hips. Steve and Sam sing a sweet chorus as they moan and grunt in unison. Bucky keeps his eyes on Sam, looking as angelic as a painting as Steve sucks the soul right out of him. Bucky shudders as he watches the two of them. Sam’s head is tilted toward the ceiling, his mouth slack, his chest heaving. He slides his hands into Steve’s blonde hair and begins to pull as he hisses.

Steve balls the sheets in his hand, his mouth going slack around Sam as Bucky’s pace gets a little more desperate. The sound of their skin slapping against one another grows louder as his pace gets faster - his dick reaching deeper and deeper. Steve gets sloppier and  _ louder  _ as he slurps up the cum that spurts from Sam’s slit before he takes him all in again. 

He buries his nose into the kinky hair at Sam’s navel as Sam’s cock pushes its way down his throat. He drags his mouth back up his shaft, releasing him with a  _ pop,  _ cum and saliva hanging from his lips and chin. He flicks his tongue at the tip of Sam’s cock, teasing it gently as he locks eyes with his lover. 

Sam takes a sharp breath as he struggles to keep his eyes open and on Steve. He looks  _ gorgeous _ . His body lunging forward with each of Bucky’s deep, hard thrusts, his blue eyes piercing his as his head bobs up and down. He  _ feels  _ incredible. His wet, velvety mouth, his pretty pink lips, that devilish tongue enveloping Sam like a well-fitted glove. He cups Steve’s head in his hands, smoothing them over his hair and down his cheeks as he drops his head back to the mattress. 

A shudder ripples down Bucky’s spine as his stomach and balls begin to tighten. He holds onto Steve’s hips as he starts to punish his tight ass. It’s now Steve’s voice that starts to climb octaves as Bucky fucks him hard and fast. Bucky reaches around his hip, taking Steve’s cock in his hand and begins to pump him, wanting this stubborn man to finally cum. This  _ is  _ what he gets paid for after all. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Steve mutters as his heart jumps into his throat. 

“Don’t fight it baby,” Sam whispers through his own lust, “Just let go.”

Quick, choppy gusts of air fall from Steve’s lips as Bucky fucks him closer and closer to his release. He keeps his lips wrapped around Sam’s cock as he drags his hand up and down his shaft. He lets his body relax and his mind still, fully giving into to what’s about to come. One last buck of Bucky’s hips and a pull on his cock and Steve shatters. 

Bucky continues to rock his hips into his ass as Steve’s cum leaks down onto his hand. He keeps a tight grip on Steve’s hip with his free hand as he starts to lose control of himself for the second time. Within seconds of Steve, Bucky fills him up with his own warm seed. He buries himself into Steve as he continues to spurt, his hand still working the last of Steve’s orgasm out of him. 

Sam follows suit, his hips jerking upward as he bursts into Steve’s awaiting mouth. He grips Steve’s hair in between his fingers as he empties into him. His chest heaves as ragged breaths fall from his lips. His body jerks involuntarily as Steve’s tongue continues to swirl around him, licking up every drop. 

Steve swallows a mouthful before he drops his chin to Sam’s thigh. He keeps his eyes closed as he drags much needed air into his lungs. A quick shudder flashes through him as the last of his orgasm fades away. He places his hands on Sam’s still bound chest as he rests his head on his thigh, feeling his rapid heartbeat against his fingers. 

Bucky pulls out of Steve slowly, watching as his cum dribbles out of him. His legs are shaky, his head spinning, love-drunk and completely spent. He ambles to the mattress, falling forward onto his hands and knees and he crawls up beside Sam before collapsing down on his back. He stares at the fan as it spins, resting his hands on his chest and stomach as a stillness falls over him. 

Steve sits back on his knees, letting his head fall back as he rolls his shoulders and works his neck back and forth. He needed that - a good fucking - in both his ass  _ and  _ his mouth. He opens his eyes and gazes down on Sam, a soft smile on his lips as they link eyes once again. Sam’s are full of love, soft, big -  _ warm _ . Steve grabs his hand and kisses the back of his fingers before crawling to his side. 

He leans down and pushes his lips against Sam’s sweetly, sweeping his tongue over his plump bottom lip, “Happy anniversary.” He whispers against him, a broad smile growing.

Sam chuckles as he throws his arms loosely around Steve’s neck, “Happy anniversary, babe.”

Steve leans back and begins pulling at the rope still wrapped around Sam’s body, swatting at his hands as he tries to stop him, “It won’t take long.”

“Just lay down,” Sam whines, “Cuddle with me.”

Bucky rolls over, throwing his legs over the side of the bed as he sits up. He senses the change in the room and wants to give them their space. He pushes away from the mattress but stops when Sam’s long fingers wrap around his forearm.

“Just where do you think you’re going?” Sam asks.

“I think my job here is done, Sammy.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to leave.”

“It’s late,” Steve adds as he pulls the dark green rope from Sam’s body, “Lay down.”

Bucky pushes a breath through his nose as a smile spreads on his lips, “It’s okay guys, I know when to make my leave. It’s not awkward until you make it awkward.”

“Steve,” Sam whines again as he rolls his head toward him.

“Five hundred more to stay,” Steve offers, quirking his eyebrow as Bucky starts to object, “I won’t take no for an answer. Plus,” Steve adds, squinting his left eye as he looks up toward the ceiling playfully, “I did technically pay for the whole night, so…”

Bucky laughs as he nods his head, “Touche.” He pulls his hair out from the now barely there bun, running his fingers through it before throwing it back up into a ponytail, “I don’t want to intrude. It is your anniversary.”

“No intrusion, we want you to stay.” Steve answers, smiling softly.

“You did help us make it a great night,” Sam quips as he closes his eyes, sleep starting to invade his body, “The least we can do is make sure you get a good night’s rest.”

Steve points to the mattress, “Lay down. I won’t ask again.”

Bucky finally gives in, laying back down beside Sam as he rolls over onto his side, “That’s you asking?”

“Yes. Now hush.” Steve smirks as he returns his attention back to de-roping his quickly-descending-into-sleep husband. 

Bucky closes his eyes, letting his body relax into the soft California king below him, “Yes, daddy.”

\-----

The morning sun creeps into the room slowly, spilling over the random articles of furniture that are positioned throughout. Bucky is the first one to stir, letting out a deep sigh as his eyes begin to flutter. He’s surrounded by an incredible warmth, having snuggled up to Sam subconsciously in the night. Arms and legs are strewn about, Steve’s head resting on Sam’s back as his long arm stretches over to Bucky’s torso. Sam’s hand rests on Bucky’s shoulder and Bucky’s hair is splashed over his forehead and eyes.

Bucky almost doesn’t want to move. For a brief second, he wonders how it’d be to wake up to this  _ every _ morning. To feel as full and warm and comfortable as he does  _ right _ now, in this very moment. It’s been a while - a long while - since Bucky Barnes has thought about things like this. Has wished for them.

He then thinks about his life in New York; and pushes them all away. 

He wiggles out from underneath Sam and Steve’s limbs, letting his eyes linger on the pair for a minute longer before he grabs his bag and moves silently into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He showers, albeit slowly, washing his hair with one of their fancy shampoos. His mind wanders back to Steve as a light chuckle tumbles through his chest. He just knows that this is the first Saturday that Steve Rogers has slept in since he’s been born. A sense of pride tingles through him.

He dresses faster than his shower and throws his hair into another bun before shrugging into his black leather jacket. He wipes up the excess water spilled to the floor and counter, folds up his towel neatly, flips off the light and moves through the bedroom again, letting his eyes linger on their sleeping forms just one more time. 

He leaves a simple thank you, scratched on the back of a takeout menu on the counter before heading out into the hallway, making sure the door is closed behind him. He pushes his sunglasses onto his face as he drops his head, opting for the stairs instead of the elevator.

He kinda hopes they’ll call.

A few weeks pass. He’s back at work with a random athlete’s hand down his pants, fifties and hundreds tucked into his jockstrap. Bucky always looks forward to football season. He grabs a beer and a pack of smokes before heading out into the warm night for a break. He thumbs through his text messages and alerts, a smile spreading on his lips as a missed call and voicemail from Steve Rogers displays on his screen. 

_ Hey Bucky, it’s Steve - and Sam! - yes, and Sam, and um, we miss you, bud. We had a great time and we’ve been talking about a few things and we’d like to see you again but maybe with a more permanent arrangement. _

_ You know Steve, he’s full of deals!  _

_ Will you hush? Give us a - _

_ Sorry, I’m excited. _

_ Sam! Anyways, give us a call so we can talk a little more in depth, hmm? Have a good - _

Bucky doesn’t even wait for the message to end. He slams his thumb on Steve name and brings the phone to his ear, a broad smile breaking across his face as Steve's voice fills his ear. 

“Where do I sign, Stevie?”


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky raps on the familiar apartment door before tucking his hands back into the pockets of his leather jacket. He drops his head back on his shoulders, his eyes scanning the ceiling as heavy footsteps grow louder and louder as they approach. The door swings open and a large smile spreads on Bucky’s lips as he’s met by Sam’s toothy grin.

“Bucky,” Sam says warmly, extending his arms to embrace him, “It’s so nice to see you again.”

Bucky could melt into Sam’s warmth - both physically  _ and _ emotionally, “You too. It feels like it’s been a year.”

“Good sex will do that to ya,” Sam winks, before pushing the door open wider for Bucky, “Come on in.” 

Bucky keeps his hands in his pockets as he pushes into the apartment. It’s still the same, clean and crisp, soft hues of color bursting from the accent pieces. It’s warm, Bucky guesses from the oven and stove as the smell of freshly chopped veggies and cooking food wafts through the apartment. 

“You’ll have to excuse Steve,” Sam starts as he moves into the kitchen, “I guess he had a meeting run late.”

Bucky chuckles slightly as he takes a seat at one of the bar stools in front of the stove, “I know I don’t know you guys well, but that sounds typical of Steve.” 

Sam laughs wholly as he pulls out a martini glass full of cocktail sauce with shrimp carefully arranged around the rim. He slides it toward Bucky before grabbing a pinch of fresh basil to sprinkle into the pot in front of him, “This is  _ so _ typical of Steve. I have to literally threaten him to get his ass home sometimes.” 

Bucky lowers his head slightly as he reaches for a piece of shrimp. He remembers those days - texting and calling, sometimes having to drive down to the base just to get Rhodey out of his countless meetings. 

Sam grabs a beer from the fridge, twisting the cap slowly as he flicks his eyes toward Bucky. He watches him - really, the shift in his demeanor - before cocking his head slightly as he slides the cold, golden liquid toward him, “What was that?”

Bucky shoots his eyes to Sam’s as a small smirk tugs at the corners of his mouth, “What was what?”

“That little head drop thing.” Sam smiles slowly.

Bucky’s eyes widen at Sam’s keen eye and impeccable skill of reading body language. Bucky laughs it off as he dips his shrimp into the red, spicy cocktail sauce, “What little head drop thing?”

Sam continues to smile as he spreads out his arms on the counter, resting his weight on his palms, “You’re talking to a psychologist here.” 

“No shit?” Bucky asks, smiling widely.

“No shit.”

“No wonder you’re so nosy.” Bucky winks as he tilts his head back to take a swallow of his beer.

Sam laughs again, dropping his head, “I’ve heard that my entire life. Steve likes to call me Dr. Phil.” 

“Well, you’re much cuter than Dr. Phil. I’ll give you that.” 

The oven beeps and Sam turns toward it, grabbing his mittens to pull out the roasted lamb, “Seriously, everything’s okay?” He asks, glancing over his shoulder.

Bucky nods, “You aren’t gonna let this go, huh? Ooh, that looks good.” 

Sam shrugs as he sets the pan onto the cooling racks, “Thank you, and no, probably not.” He chuckles as he grabs for more herbs to pepper along the meat, “I mean, my husband and I are about to invite you into our home, our lives, in a really intimate fashion, if you’re up for it.” He says, keeping his eyes on the lamb as he sprinkles a dash of salt, “I gotta make sure you aren’t some lunatic.” He flips his eyes back to Bucky, finding him staring back intently, “I mean, no offense but, Steve quite literally picked you up in a strip club.” 

Bucky nods slowly, “None taken. That’s fair.” 

“I’m not saying you have to share your entire life story, but I’m not big on keeping secrets either. Okay?” 

Sam smiles at Bucky again, cocking his head slightly as his eyebrow quirks toward the ceiling. Bucky laughs again, a little out of shock, a little out of admiration, “Loud and clear, Sammy.” 

“Good.” Sam winks before returning his attention back to his sauce, “So, how was your day?”

Bucky and Sam speak easily about their days, like they're old friends until the click of the front door sounds softly. Bucky watches as Sam’s face lights up, the glint in his dark eyes returning as he bestows a wide, bright smile as Steve comes into view.

“Sorry I’m late,” Steve apologizes quickly as he wraps his arms around Sam’s awaiting body, “Hey baby. Smells good.”

“Hey there,” Sam coos, closing his eyes happily as Steve pecks, and then nuzzles into his cheek, “You have impeccable timing, as usual.”

Steve chuckles before releasing Sam’s waist. He moves to Bucky and hugs him quickly, a soft smile on his face as his eyes wander around his boyish face, “Good to see you.”

“Same. I’m glad you guys called.” Bucky almost blushes, unable to keep the smile off of his face. 

Steve grabs the plates and silverware from the counter before he moves to the table, “Has Sam been easy on you?” He asks over his shoulder.

“Oh, shut up.” Sam smiles as he pours three glasses of red wine. 

Bucky laughs lightly, “You could have warned me that he was a psychologist, that’s for sure.”

“He’s good, man. He picks up on the subtlest of movements.”

“Jeez, you’re telling me.”

“You know what,” Sam starts, as he starts passing food to both Bucky and Steve, “I’m not sure this is gonna work if you two are gonna gang up on me like this.”

Bucky and Steve sit at the table once the food is spread out. Sam buzzes around the kitchen, collecting the last of random articles needed to eat - salt and pepper, extra napkins, and just a tad bit more basil to sprinkle over the lamb. 

He plops down next to Steve seconds later, “Ok boys, dig in.”

Bucky watches the two as dinner moves on. He brings his wine glass up to his lips, swirling it slowly as his eyes linger on Steve and Sam before him. It’s like he’s not even here - not that they’re being rude. They’re just so comfortable - so easy with one another. The eye contact between them, the soft smiles, the lingering of each other's fingers on one another… it’s lovely to have been invited into their intimacy like this. 

Bucky sips the sweet, red wine slowly before inhaling its scent. His mind starts to wander again. Back to New York. Back to their spacious apartment. Back to the mornings where he awoke entangled in the arms and legs of his lover. Back to their dinner parties where he and Rhodey were the Steve and Sam of the room. 

He drops his head again. He chews the inside of his lip as he pushes it all away - carefully, this time - as to not grab Sam’s attention again. Maybe love just isn’t in the cards for Bucky Barnes. At least, that’s what he tells himself the nights when the tears come. 

Bucky tucks some loose strands behind his ear and glances up, only to find Sam’s eyes on him as Steve enlightens the table about the meeting that kept him. Bucky stabs the last piece of his lamb with his fork and pops it into his mouth, chewing slowly as he smirks back at the curious Sam. Defiant and cocky, guarded and mysterious - the signs of the classic “bad boy” image. 

Sam smirks back. He loves a challenge. 

“Shit Sam,” Steve chuckles moments later, none the wiser to the staring contest going on around him, “I’m stuffed babe. Thank you.”

Sam leans into Steve again, accepting another kiss on his cheek as he holds his wine to his lips, “You’re welcome, darling. I’ll start some coffee and grab the cheesecake.”

“I’ll do that,” Steve starts, pushing away from the table.

“No, no, no, sit,” Sam stops him, “You’re the businessman, remember?”

Bucky watches Sam as he disappears back into the kitchen before turning his attention back to the blonde in front of him. He leans forward as another smile spreads across his face, “Well, businessman?”

Steve chuckles, “I’m not sure how I’m going to manage having two of you bossing me around.”

“You’re handling it well so far,” Bucky shrugs. 

Steve smiles and throws a wink in Bucky’s direction, “So, as you know, Sam and I had a great time with you. You made our anniversary really special, so, thank you.”

“The pleasure’s all mine,” Bucky answers softly, “Thank you for trusting me and allowing me to be of service.”

Sam reenters, his hands full of dessert plates and coffee cups, “Thanks babe.” Steve coos as Sam sits next to him again.

“What’d I miss?”

“Nothing, I was just thanking Bucky for making our anniversary so memorable.”

“Yes,” Sam beams, “We had such a great time, you got us...  _ thinking.”  _

Bucky laughs as he takes a sip of his coffee, “I can’t wait to hear what about.”

Steve links his fingers with Sam’s, “We would like to offer you something permanent with us. Only, if you’re up for it of course, but we’d… like to have more of you.”

“Lots more of you,” Sam laughs, “We don’t want to share you with anyone else.”

The smile on Bucky’s face finally reaches his eyes. He slices into his cheesecake and pops it in his mouth, removing his fork slowly and seductively from his mouth as he moves his eyes between Sam and Steve’s, “Well, isn’t that sweet, boys.”

“You just have to name your price.” Steve smirks. 

Bucky takes a breath while dipping back into his piece of cheesecake. He takes another bite - slowly - turning up the charm and seduction of it all as his libido starts to stir and swell within him. He’s not even in the mood to talk money. He just wants to be on all fours, with Steve in his mouth and Sam in his ass. 

He leans back into his chair and points toward the quickly disappearing dessert in front of him, “This is good, Sammy.”

“Thank you,” Sam winks, “There’s plenty more where that came from.” He answers, leaning up to place his chin in the palm of his hand. 

The shift in the atmosphere is palpable. Bucky thinks they’re all turned on for completely different reasons - and that turns him on even more. He flicks his eyes to Steve who stares intently back at him. He rubs his middle finger along the pad of his thumb, the gears in his head spinning. He blinks slowly at Bucky, ready to counter and negotiate, ready to  _ win _ . He loves the art of the deal. 

Sam’s ardor is much more based in emotion. The connection between people, the peeling back of one’s layers is what really turns him on. The mysteriousness and seemingly hard exterior of Bucky is a turn on all in itself, but mixed with his overtly sexual nature and this soft, unearthed hurt, and longing in his eye that Sam stumbled upon tonight, makes him nearly irresistible. It makes him think that not a lot of people really know Bucky Barnes. The fact he’d even be comfortable enough to let his mind wander in front of them,  _ means  _ something. Despite his training and all the latin phrases his mind is screaming at him to diagnosis Bucky, the bulge in his pants silences it all.

And Bucky? Well, it doesn’t take much to turn Bucky on. Two beautiful, strong, intelligent men wanting to put his dick on retainer is all he needs to know. 

“You’re the businessman, Stevie. Make me an offer I can’t refuse.” Bucky says softly, tilting his head flirtatiously as he chews on another bite of cheesecake. 

“Yeah, Mr. Businessman,” Sam echoes, his eyes twinkling with lust as he cuts his eyes toward Steve.

Steve slips his hand between Sam’s legs, his thumb stroking his thigh as Sam’s fingers wrap around his shoulders and neck, “Five thousand a month, cash, plus a credit card with another five thousand dollar limit. We get you any time we want you, eight hours notice. You take down your ad online, and your grindr profile.”

Bucky nods slowly as he takes another bite of Sam’s cheesecake. He takes a deep breath as he chews, his eyes wandering around the opposite wall as he contemplates his counter offer. 

“Twelve hours notice, grindr stays up, but I change my status to just looking for friends, and I still get to strip. Oh, and Sammy makes me a cheesecake every month.”

Steve squints, “Why?”

“It’s a really good cheesecake.” Bucky chuckles, winking at the blushing Sam.

“No,” Steve shakes his head, “Why do you want to strip? I’m offering you over a hundred thousand a year in cash and credit.”

Bucky shrugs, “It’s not about the money.”

“You enjoy it.” Sam states.

Bucky takes another slow bite and nods, “Mmhmm.”

“You enjoy the attention,” Sam adds, arranging the puzzle pieces in his brain.

“Maybe.”

“We’ll give you more than enough attention.” Sam counters.

“You sure?” Bucky winks as his mind whispers.  _ It’ll keep me from getting too attached to you. _

Sam leans back, his eyes squinting as his gears start to turn. Bucky has offered up yet another piece to his ever growing puzzle. It doesn’t bother Sam either way, they’re not trying to change him entirely. He likes that Bucky just won’t roll over because Steve wants him too. He also kinda likes that he’s a stripper. Sam turns to Steve, their eyes linking as a silent conversation plays out between them. Sam then shrugs and quirks his eyebrow toward the ceiling, “Shouldn’t hurt, hm?”

Steve nods slowly, “Fine. Twelve hours notice, one of Sam’s cheesecakes, grindr profile gets updated, the ad for your services comes down, and you still get to work. That can’t interfere with us, though.”

“It won’t. I’ll be here right after my shift, or, I’ll just cut it short. Promise.”

“Good.” Steve answers, obviously satisfied. 

“One other thing,” Bucky starts, “What if I want to have sex with someone who isn’t the two of you? I mean, I’m still allowed a personal life in this whole thing, right?”

Sam takes a deep breath and expels it through his nose, “That’s fair. Could you at least let us know? We may want some tests done, just to stay safe.”

“How about I make a monthly appointment, test results get sent straight to you. Anything pops up, which it won’t, I’m very selective, but if it does, we call it quits. I wouldn’t want to hurt either one of you.” 

Steve nods, “You okay with that?” He directs to Sam.

“Yes. So it’s a deal?”

Bucky smirks again and finishes off the last piece of his cheesecake, “Deal. When can we get started?”

Sam laughs, “Don’t we technically have to give you twelve hours notice?”

“Nah,” Bucky waves him off, “I’ll give you a freebie this time. Plus, I owe you for this delicious dinner.”

Steve stands, keeping his fingers intertwined with Sam’s. He reaches for Bucky, wiggling his fingers to entice him, “Come.”

Bucky slips his hand into Steve’s and lets him lead him and Sam back to their bedroom. He shuts the door with a soft click once they’ve all entered and leans against it as Bucky cups Sam’s face in his hands. He kisses him hard, stealing the air right out of Sam’s lungs. He releases Sam’s thick lips seconds later, just to delve back in for them again, sucking his plump lower lip between his. He sinks his teeth into Sam’s flesh as he pushes his body into his, crushing their chests together. 

Steve pushes away from the door and slides behind Bucky, sweeping his brown tresses over his shoulder before dropping his lips to his warm skin, “Shower?”

His eyes meet Sam’s, who in turn grabs Bucky’s hand and begins pulling him toward the lavish bathroom. Sam twists the knob, forcing an instantly hot stream of water to splash against the marble floor of the shower. They undress quickly, random articles of clothing falling to the floor in a heap before they step underneath the steady stream of water. 

Bucky runs his hands through his hair, pushing water through it as it starts to stick to his wet skin. A chuckle rumbles through his chest as Sam peppers his neck and clavicle with sweet, chaste kisses. He throws his arms over Sam’s shoulders and hugs him to him, pushing his lips along his shoulders. 

Steve goes for the body wash, squirting the expensive soap into his hand before rubbing them together to create a healthy lather. He rubs slow circles into Sam’s muscular back, tilting his head as his hands roam along his skin. Steve smiles softly as a moan from Sam bounces off of the tile walls. He digs his fingers into Sam’s lower back, kneading his muscles gently, drawing more loud moans from him. 

Bucky sinks to his knees as his hands move along Sam’s stomach. His fingertips brush along his abs and then curve around his waist before he grips his flesh in both hands. He likes their dynamic. He likes Steve’s dominance. It’s not overbearing or suffocating. It’s rather  _ gentle _ . Sure, he likes to  _ direct _ , he likes things a certain way, but he doesn’t have to force it. It oozes from him, and it consumes Bucky. He likes that Steve wants Sam to be nothing short of satisfied. He likes how much they love each other. 

That consumes him too. 

Bucky can feel Steve’s eyes on him. He flicks his eyes up toward him and bites his bottom lip as he takes Sam into his hand. A shiver runs down Bucky’s spine as he keeps his eyes on Steve’s - lucky for him, Bucky likes to be watched. He drops his eyes back to Sam’s stomach and cock as he pumps him. He kisses Sam’s tip, smiling hard as he feels the man jump and hears a sharp  _ fuck  _ fall from his lips. 

Bucky closes his eyes as he takes Sam slowly into his mouth. He slides his tongue along his shaft, moaning and humming to add some vibration. 

Steve pushes his hands over Sam’s shoulders and flattens his palms on his chest. He lets Sam fall back into him, resting his head on Steve’s broad shoulder, his face tilted toward the ceiling as the warm water washes over them. Steve nuzzles into his exposed neck and blinks slowly as he watches Bucky bob back and forth. He puckers his lips and pecks at Sam’s neck once, twice, three times before sinking his teeth into his thick skin. 

Sam jumps again. He balls Bucky’s wet hair into his fist as a guttural, scratchy grunt pushes through his teeth. He can feel Steve’s erection pressing into his ass, Bucky’s warm, wet mouth and tongue caressing him in the most gentle of ways - it’s luxurious. 

Steve keeps his eyes cast down on Bucky as Sam’s heartbeat thumps against his palm. He feels Sam's hips as they start to move - slowly pushing into Bucky’s mouth before pulling back out. Steve drops a hand to his rigid erection. He drags his palm along his length and sweeps his fingers over his pink tip before pushing back down his shaft. He blinks back down to Bucky again and can’t help the groan that scratches at the back of his throat. He finds Bucky stroking himself as he continues to suck on Sam. He’s so pretty like this.

Sam bites his bottom lip as his fingers continue to tangle in Bucky’s hair. Darkness consumes his senses as his eyes remain closed. He releases a soft breath through this teeth as Steve slips his fingers between his cheeks, rubbing them along his puckered hole. God, is he ready. 

Steve replaces his fingers with his cock, sliding in the cleft of Sam’s ass before he lines himself up with his hole. He pushes slowly and grips Sam’s shoulder as his breath hitches in his chest. Steve lets his eyes close as Sam’s internal heat envelopes and spreads through him. He drops his hands to Sam’s hips, placing them over Bucky’s digits and giving them a squeeze. 

His pace is slow and steady at first. He rocks into Sam gently as his moans grow louder and quicker, his head still resting on Steve’s shoulder. Steve lets his hand wander - over Sam’s stomach, through the tough patch of hair at his navel and back up to his chest as he fucks him slowly. 

Bucky hums as the lust in his chest builds. He pumps his hand along his own cock as he pulls back from Sam, licking his lips quickly and swallowing the tangy spurts of cum on his tongue. He releases himself long enough to stroke Sam with both on his hands, and sends his eyes up toward the couple. Sam’s eyes are closed, his mouth hanging as his natural soundtrack paints the walls. Steve’s head is low as he fucks Sam, his fingers digging into his hips, leaving indentations in his skin. 

The sight sends a chill right down Bucky’s spine. It’s so private. So intimate. So personal, and sexy. He takes Sam into his mouth again, this time rougher, sloppier, faster. He wants him to cum. He wants to taste it and feel it. And then he wants Steve to fuck him. 

Bucky Barnes loves his life. 

Within seconds, Sam is shuttering. His chest heaves, unintelligible words fall from his lips as Steve deepens his thrusts and Bucky swirls that talented tongue around the tip of his cock. His heart pounds against his ribs, his stomach is in his throat as adrenaline pumps through his veins. It’s in moments like this that Sam knows just how lucky he is.

He comes without warning. Bucky grunts at the sudden hot ribbons of cum flooding his mouth, but hums in contentment soon afterward. His eyes flutter shut as he sucks Sam through his orgasm, swallowing every last drop that Sam has to offer. 

A soft smile spreads on Steve’s lips as Sam works through his release. His hips slow as he wraps his arms around Sam’s middle, flattening his palms on his stomach. He mumbles his love for him into his ear and nibbles on his earlobe and jaw as his muscles tense with his orgasm. Steve’s smile broadens as Sam starts to come down from the high. 

He flattens his palm on his chest as he peers at his boy, “You are so pretty when you come.”

Sam chuckles as he places his hand over Steve's, “You think so?”

“I know so. I think Mr. Barnes would agree?”

Bucky is back on his feet and closing the distance between he and Sam’s lips within seconds. He kisses him deeply, his tongue sweeping along his teeth and bottom lip before he pulls away, dragging Sam’s bottom lip with him. 

He releases it quickly and smiles, “Absolute beauty.”

“He pays you to say that,” Sam winks, his head still swimming, his eyes hazy, his smile lazy, “Let’s lie down.”

Steve throws his eyes to Bucky, “Bed?”

“Let’s do it… literally.”

Steve reaches for a towel as Bucky turns off the water, throwing it over Sam’s shoulders before he steps out. He lets Bucky follow Sam and steps out last, throwing Bucky a towel to rid himself of excess water. Steve follows suit, swiping at his limbs and chest with a towel before discarding it to the floor and moving into the bedroom. 

Sam’s already climbed into the large, soft bed. He’s at the headboard, his eyes heavy but his hand busy as he slowly strokes himself. Bucky lays at the foot of the bed, holding his head in the palm of his hand as his free hand skips up and down Sam’s calf. He smiles at Steve and Steve smiles back. 

“You ready for me?” Steve asks.

Bucky smirks, “How do you want me?”

“Face down, ass up,” Steve answers.

“And what’s the magic word, Mr. Businessman?”

Steve smirks, “Please.” He says sweetly. 

Only then does Bucky oblige. He repositions himself on the bed, sinking his knees into the mattress and he places his hands flat on the sheets. He lifts his eyes to Sam’s, making direct eye contact with him. He reaches out and skirts his fingers along Sam’s skin again before wrapping his hand around his ankle. He sinks his teeth into his bottom lip as Sam drags his hand along the length of his gorgeous cock, never taking his eyes off of Bucky’s blues. 

Steve grabs a bottle of lube from his armoire and squeezes a dollop onto his fingers as he approaches the foot of the bed. He rests his left hand in the center of Bucky’s back and rubs his thumb along his soft, damp skin. He massages the warming gel along himself before sweeping his fingers lightly between Bucky’s cheeks. He inches forward, pressing against Bucky as he grips his shoulder.

Bucky squeezes his eyes shut as Steve fills him up  _ slowly.  _ He tightens his grip on Sam’s ankle and lets out a focused breath through his teeth as soon as he feels Steve’s hips are flush with his body.

Steve starts slow, acquainting his body with Bucky’s. He lets his fingers dance along Bucky’s skin, gripping, squeezing, kneading as he fucks him. He flicks his eyes toward Sam’s, finding them hooded and hazy, drunk almost, as he strokes himself to the same rhythm of Steve’s hips. Steve’s chest constricts almost immediately. He hips jut forward,  _ hard _ , pulling a yelp from Bucky. 

Steve stops and squeezes his shoulder, but Bucky laughs it off, “I’m good, cowboy.” 

_ Cowboy _ . Steve likes that. Steve also likes that he can take it. He sets his pace faster - his strokes deeper - as Bucky’s soundtrack grows louder. He skips his fingers down Bucky’s body and between his legs. He caresses the inside of his thigh gently - sweetly - and then pinches without warning. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Bucky groans as pangs of pleasure and pain flash through him.

This is the best decision Bucky’s ever made.

Steve keeps his eyes on Sam as they bounce between his and Bucky’s. Steve watches as Sam’s chest rises and falls faster, his hand pumps harder, his toes curl and flex as his moans mix and mingle and rise with Bucky’s. Fuck, the beauty of it all is enough to make Steve stutter again.

Bucky tightens his grip on Sam’s ankle and drops his face into the mattress as he lunges forward with each of Steve’s thrusts. He slams his eyes closed as a chorus of grunts fall from his lips. He yelps again as another flash of pain rips through him - Steve’s fingers pinching again, harder and harder as his hips crash into his. 

Bucky lifts his head just in time to see Sam come undone again. He bites his bottom lip as he watches the ribbons spurt from him and falling against Sam’s chest and stomach. He shutters as Steve runs his hand along his spine and… that’s just about all he can take. He doesn’t even have to touch himself. He just cums. He drops his head to the mattress and lets Steve fuck him through his orgasm as he spills himself onto the soft, white sheets. 

Steve falls forward as Bucky’s body constricts around him. He grips Bucky’s shoulder, his fingers digging into his skin as the threat of his own orgasm rushes through his veins. He grunts as electricity flashes through him. His vision tunnels, his chest tightens… and then he’s filling Bucky with his hot spunk. His hips jerk as he holds onto Bucky’s shoulders, barely able to breathe as he cums. 

Bucky can’t help the chuckle that rumbles through his chest as Steve collapses on top of him. He reaches back and caresses Steve’s hip with the tips of his fingers as their three ragged, heavy breaths fill the room. He’s almost sad when he feels Steve’s weight leave him. He peeks over his shoulder as Steve disappears into the bathroom and reemerges with washcloths. 

Bucky watches as he moves to Sam first, pecking him on the lips before he starts to clean him. He’s gentle with him. He sweeps the warm washcloth over Sam’s chest and stomach before giving the same ample attention to his dick. Once Sam is squeaky clean, he kisses him again, and then moves back to the foot of the bed. 

He taps Bucky’s ankle, “May I?”

Bucky nods slowly as he tucks his hands underneath his head and stretches out his legs. He loves a control freak. He closes his eyes as Steve caresses his skin with the warm washcloth and cracks a quick smile as he lands a smack against his ass before retreating back into the bathroom. 

He feels another tap on his ankle, “Under the covers.”

Bucky has something snarky to say, but he’s in a good mood, so he just climbs up next to Sam and slips underneath their expensive comforter. The TV flips on, Steve’s heavy footsteps move around the room before his weight sinks into the mattress and the soft light from his laptop washes over him. 

Sam reaches over Bucky and lets his hand and fingers brush along Steve’s arm - just so he can feel them - and drifts off, taking Bucky with him.

\----

Bucky takes a breath, his eyes fluttering as he stretches his limbs. His eyes open slowly and focus on the blue numbers projected on the ceiling from Steve’s clock. 3:17am. Sam’s arm is still slung over his chest. Steve rests against the headboard, his head rolled the side, his hands still propped on his laptop. Bucky smiles slowly. It reminds him of - 

He stops. He blinks slowly, shifting his gaze back to the blue numbers. 3:19am. He needs a cigarette. 

He wiggles out from between them and shimmies into his tight boxers before digging through his jacket pocket. He slips out, and pads through the apartment to the sliding glass door leading to the balcony. He steps out into the warm night, sliding the door partially closed before bringing a thin cigarette to his lips.

He’s gone through about three of them before he hears the door slide on the track. He doesn’t even turn around, he knows who it is. He takes another drag and exhales the grey smoke slowly before he bends over, resting his forearms on black railing. 

“His name was James,” he starts slowly, dropping his head between his arms, “James Rhodes. But, everybody called him Rhodey.”

Sam smiles softly as he leans against the walls behind him, “How long were you two together?”

“Five years,” Bucky laughs, “Isn’t that crazy? Still surprises me that I was capable of that.”

“Anybody is capable of anything Bucky. You must have really loved him.”

Bucky nods slowly, “I did. I gave him everything. I gave  _ up  _ everything.”

“Before we get there,” Sam says gently, “How did you two meet?”

Bucky takes another drag of his cigarette and lifts his head to gaze out onto the city, “We were both in the military, he was a Colonel.”

“Bucky, that’s-” Sam cringes.

“No, no, not - We didn’t meet like that. He was in the Air Force, I was Army. I was discharged after a few years cuz I have a heart murmur, and I couldn’t manage to get back on base by curfew.”

Sam chuckles, “That’s not surprising.”

“Anyway, I was working at this bar, on base, and he came in one night. We ended up talking. He took me out a few nights later and a month later, I moved in.”

Sam smiles harder, “Steve made me move in after two weeks.”

“That’s not surprising.” Bucky chuckles. 

It gets quiet between the two of them. Sam doesn’t want to push, he knows this is a place that Bucky is not comfortable navigating, especially with someone he barely knows. So, he waits for him to get there. He watches him as he finishes that cigarette and promptly pulls another from his pack. The small fire sparked from his lighter adds a dim light but it dies away just as quickly as it came. 

“I straightened up,” Bucky says after a long while, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he holds the cigarette between his fingers, “I stopped dancing, I got a straight job, I started cutting my fucking hair again. I straightened up for him, because I loved him and I wanted him to be proud to have me on his arm.”

The anger becomes undeniably present - suffocating almost - and they’re quite literally sitting out in the open. Sam thinks he knows where it’s going, but Bucky needs to say it, “What happened?”

Bucky shrugs, “I don’t know. I did everything he wanted me to, I became the person he wanted, and I came home one night and there was another man in my bed. Some fuckin’ Private or whatever the fuck they call ‘em.” He swallows hard as he stares at the trees, his jaw set in a hard line, “I gave him everything I had, and it meant nothing to him.”

“I’m sure that’s not true. I’m not saying what he did was right, I’m not going to call it a mistake because that’s a conscious decision, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t love you. It certainly doesn’t mean that you meant nothing to him.” Sam tilts his head as he stares at Bucky’s back, “Your worth is up to you, not to anyone else.”

Bucky smiles, but it’s sarcastic - cynical, “I’m sure you get paid a lot of money to say stuff like that.”

“I do. Lucky for you, you’re getting it for free.”

Bucky laughs, “I like you, Sam.”

“I like you, Bucky - and before you say something snarky, no, I don’t get paid to say  _ that _ to everyone.”

“Sure,” Bucky sings, peeking over his shoulder quickly, “You got any other words of wisdom?”

Sam nods, “You got out of there. You stood up for yourself, that’s something to be proud of, and it means that you know deep down that you deserve better than that. I mean, five years is a long time. This was in New York, I’m presuming?”

“How do you know that?”

“Everyone hears the Brooklyn in you, but you.” Sam laughs, “Seriously. I’m not sure how long it’s been, but to uproot your life and start over in a new city - on your own no less, is incredibly strong. Knowing who you are and being comfortable with yourself, is something that some people never learn how to do.”

Sam stands and leans against the railing next to him, tilting his head until Bucky makes eye contact with him, “You could work on the vulnerability, but that wild side of you - that  _ freeness _ , is like catching lightning in a bottle. This James guy is an idiot if he didn’t realize that. There’s nothing wrong with you, you didn’t do anything wrong, and I like your hair long.”

Bucky laughs again, but this time, he really, really means it. Sam kisses his forehead before retreating back to the sliding door. He stops and glances over his shoulder, “I’m very familiar with this bad boy act, so, no sneaking out. Bring your ass back to bed when you’re done.”

Before Bucky can get out another word, the door clicks shut. Bucky smirks again and lets out another breath. He drops his eyes to the concrete as his mind spins. It’s weird. He feels a little better. He puts out his cigarette and does exactly what Sam told him to do - he promptly takes his ass back to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky lays with his head in Sam’s lap, scrolling through his twitter as Sam chats away on his phone. The TV plays softly in the background as Sam absentmindedly plays with the ends of Bucky’s hair while he nods his head slowly, listening intently to one of his clients that’s in the middle of a meltdown. Steve taps away at his laptop, resting his fingers for only seconds, just long enough to shift his attention to the legal pad in his lap before he’s typing again. 

Nights like these are becoming part of their routine more and more often. Months have passed since their deal, and all sides have more than held up their end of the bargain. It started out as rigid as contracts are, following all the rules to a perfect T, but within weeks, as they all got more and more comfortable, the lines started to blur. Before any one of them knew it, Bucky was over almost every night, having breakfast with them every morning, even cleaning up the place on his off days. 

Bucky even took Sam’s advice. He’s working on the vulnerability thing - talking more. It’s honestly the best he’s felt in years and in return, Sam and Steve have been getting their brains fucked out. It’s a win win for everybody. 

_ Hey Bucky _

A text slides down on his screen from an unknown number. Bucky squints, recognizing the New York area code but not much else. He swipes it away, not giving it much thought. A few minutes pass before another message comes from the same number. 

_ Bucky, it’s me _

He sighs heavily, rolling his eyes as he flips over to his texts. T’Challa better not be giving out his number again.

_ Who is me and how did you get this number??? _

_ It’s Rhodey, babe _

Bucky’s heart drops to his feet. He sits up quickly, turning away from Sam and Steve as he stares down at his phone. He glances over his shoulder as Sam rubs his spine softly.

“You okay?” Sam whispers, tilting his phone away from his mouth.

Bucky nods quickly, catching Steve’s eyes as he glances over at him, “Yeah,” he smiles, standing from his spot on the bed, “I’m gonna smoke real quick, okay?”

“Okay.” Sam smiles back.

Bucky grabs his leather jacket from where it’s thrown haphazardly over the back of the small couch in the corner of the room and slips into it as he moves through the kitchen. He slams his thumb on the number and brings the phone to his ear, anger bristling through his scalp as he steps out onto the balcony.

“Buck-”

“How did you get my number?” He asks, cutting Rhodey off. 

Bucky hears him sigh, “I have my ways kiddo.”

“Don’t call me kiddo.” Bucky cuts back, his jaw set firmly as he tries to keep his voice down, “Don’t call me again.”

“Bucky,”

“No, I mean it.” Bucky hisses, cutting his eyes through the glass doors, spotting Steve as he rummages around in the fridge. Bucky turns away from the doors, “I don’t want to hear from you again.”

The line is silent for a moment. He knows Rhodey’s mind is spinning, “Can we meet somewhere? I’m… I’m in Atlanta for a few days.”

Bucky shakes his head, clicking his tongue as his face scrunches in disbelief, “I tell you I don’t want to hear from you again and you ask me to meet up with you? Are you fucking kidding me?”

“I just want to talk.”

“I don’t want to talk to you. I thought I made that plenty clear when I left without leaving a forwarding address.”

Rhodey sighs again, “Please Bucky? I don’t… it’s been two years.”

“And?”

“I just want to see you. I’m not going to try anything, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Bucky glances back inside, his eyes falling on Sam and Steve as they both lean over the counter from opposite sides, sharing a bowl of ice cream. He watches as Steve’s face lights up as he starts to laugh. Sam swats his arm playfully before rolling his eyes and digs back into the bowl, a smile on his face all the while. 

He drops his eyes to his feet, swallowing hard. He closes his eyes and takes a breath, “No.” He says firmly, “Leave me alone.”

“You don’t miss me, Bucky? Not even a little bit?” It’s Bucky’s turn to fall silent, “Baby, I miss you so much. I can’t put into words how often I still think about you.”

Bucky opens his eyes slowly and chews on his lip as he stares out across the city. His mind spins as the sadness starts to creep in again, “I still think about you too.” He answers softly. 

“Then come see me. Please. Let’s talk about this, face to face, hmm?”

Bucky turns back around, casting his eyes on the two lovers in the kitchen once more. Something starts to gnaw at him in the pit of his stomach. He feels like he’s doing something wrong by being out here, like he’s hiding something. He shifts his eyes back to Sam and Steve as they share a Perrier, soft smiles on their faces, they eyes full of warmth and love. 

He’s tried not to think about it much, but the past few months have felt right. Like, he’s supposed to be here out of every other place in the world. At first, he thought maybe it was just the money and sex that was making him feel this way. Being pampered by two hot men is every boy’s dream, but deep down, he’s known for a while that that isn’t it. He was made of stone when he first them, but now? 

He’s a fucking teddy bear; and it’s all because of the two softies he should be eating ice cream with.

“Please don’t call me again.”

He hangs up abruptly. 

He heads back inside, drawing both Sam and Steve’s eyes to him as he moves closer to them, “Ice cream without me boys?” He winks as he slides next to Steve, resting his elbows on the counter. 

Sam reaches into the silverware drawer and slides a spoon toward him, “Everything okay?”

Bucky nods slowly as he dips his spoon into the dessert, popping it into his mouth before dragging the utensil along his tongue, “Mmhmm.”

Sam nods slowly, and hums a little, knowing that Bucky is lying. Bucky laughs as he dips his spoon back into the ice cream, “Can you give me a break? Please? I’m fine! Steve, tell him.”

“Not tonight, Dr. Phil.”

“Call me Dr. Phil one more time,” Sam threatens, pointing his spoon at Steve, “I swear Steven Grant.”

Steve waves him off and bumps shoulders with Bucky, “He can’t fight.” He dodges a flying spoon seconds later, ducking behind Bucky’s shoulder.

“Oh, shit.” Bucky laughs, “I don’t know about that Stevie.”

“He’s all bark,” Steve rolls his eyes playfully as he straightens back up, laughing as Sam snatches his spoon out of his hand to continue with the ice cream, “Anyway. I had an idea today.”

Bucky slides his eyes back to Sam before cutting them back to Steve, “Are you gonna tell us what it is or do we have to guess?”

“Shut up. So, Sam knows, but my boss has a house on the coast of Greece and he lets some of us use it from time to time. I was thinking maybe we could get away for a couple weeks for Christmas.”

Bucky chuckles as he takes another spoonful of ice cream, “And this is your way of asking me to house sit?”

Sam and Steve share a look, “House sit?” Sam asks quizzically, “So, it  _ is  _ true what they say about the pretty ones.”

“Sam,” Steve chides softly, “No, I meant we, as in the three of us.”

Bucky’s eyes go wide as he stares back at Steve, “What?”

“We want you to come to Greece with us, genius!” Sam nearly shouts, a large grin on his face, “A Christmas present, from us to you.” 

Sam watches as Bucky blinks and his lips part as his brain tries to work through the words, “Don’t think about it,” Sam starts, “Just say yes.”

“Guys, that’s… I don’t,”

“We don’t want to push,” Steve adds quickly, shifting his eyes back to Sam’s quickly, “We know you want to have a life outside of us, but you’ve really brought a lot of… um, we really um, you know.”

“We like you.” Sam finishes for him, resting his hand on Bucky’s, “These past few months have been really wonderful and Steve and I have been talking a lot about how natural it all feels. I know this is coming out of nowhere, and like Steve said, we’re not trying to influence you one way or the other but - “

“Yes.” Bucky answers, cutting Sam off in the middle of his sentence, “To all of it. Greece, being together, if that’s where you were going,  _ hopefully  _ that’s where you were going... If not, I just made an absolute asshole out of myself,” he laughs slightly, “Yes.”

Sam lets out a happy breath, squeezing Bucky’s hand, “That’s not where I was going.”

“Sam!” Steve shouts

“I’m kidding!” Sam laughs, “He knows I’m kidding! We are crazy about you Bucky, you have to know that. I know this is a lot.”

“We can talk about all that later,” Bucky nods, “And the feeling is mutual, Dr. Phil.” He winks, grabbing both of their hands, “Now come on. I’m feeling all warm and fuzzy, let’s not waste it.”

“Oooh,” Steve coos as Bucky pulls them both into the bedroom.

“Alright,” Bucky says, pushing Sam onto the mattress, “Who’s wants my mouth first?”

“Me!” Steve and Sam say in unison.

Steve falls on the mattress beside Sam, both of them shedding their boxers as Bucky falls to his knees in front of them. He lied a little bit before - it  _ is  _ kinda about the sex.


End file.
